Attaining Purpose
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Draco Malfoy somehow ends up in the past. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

He was sixteen. He was afraid, filled with fear. He didn't know how to manage anything financially. The family money was dwindling, being sucked dry by the Dark Lord. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't know how to politically communicate with his father's colleagues, let alone calling in the debts owed to his family. His father was the one who handled everything. Unfortunately, his father was in prison (Azkaban) and his mother was practically a prisoner in her own home. The Dark Lord tasked him with killing Dumbledore but he knew he was likely to fail. And get killed. His mother would get killed too. It was all up to him and he was faltering.

Falling.

He breathed deeply. There must be a way. He has to succeed. Failure was not an option. Anxiety-filled thoughts tried to trap him again. He shoved them away. He cannot be distracted now. He has to focus. Focus. His life depended on it. So did his mother's.

Oh, who was he kidding?

What was he going to do!?

Something shimmered.

What is that?

He walked up to it. It glowed brighter. He tried to step back but he found that he could not. He was paralyzed. He could not even let out a scream as the light engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco froze.

He didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden he was sitting at the family's dinner table.

He could hear his father's voice and his mother's. They were speaking.

"Draco, darling, what's wrong? Why have you stopped eating?"

His mother looked younger and healthier than he remembered. She had much less wrinkles on her beautiful, aristocratic face. It didn't look like she was being weighed down by emotional stress caused by the Dark Lord. He had forgotten she could look this way. She looked peaceful and relaxed. How could this be!?

And what was his father doing here!? He _also_ looked much younger than he remembered. He looked at peace as well. His eyes weren't dark or filled with worries that he wasn't supposed to allow anyone else to see. He didn't look guarded in the least.

"What is the matter, son?" His father's eyes gazed at him. They weren't cold, just inquisitive with a hint of concern.

What was going on?

Did he die?

Did the strange light end his life?

"I..." He froze. What was wrong with his voice? It sounded much higher than he remembered it being. He sounded like a girl! This was an outrage. He looked down and realized that his hands were smaller than he remembered as well. Actually, all of him just looked smaller... and he seemed to be closer to the ground.

"...Draco?" His mother repeated his name. She sounded very concern.

xxx

"You fainted." Were the words he heard in his father's voice when he awoke.

"O-oh." Draco responded, not eloquently in the least.

"Stuttering is unacceptable," admonished his father. "Pause before responding in order to speak clearly."

He was in his room and on his bed. His father was sitting on the green armchair next to his bed.

"Nervous before the night you'll begin going to Hogwarts?" his father asked.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what was going on.

"There is nothing to fear. Crabbe and Goyle's children will be there with you."

"Father..." He managed to say. "I... I just need to sleep."

"Very well," said his father, "Your mother was very concerned but I convinced her to go to bed. I'll leave you to your rest."

His father got up from the armchair and walked towards the door. He paused and turned to look at him, "Know that we'll see you again during the holidays. There is nothing to fear. Good night, son."

Was his father comforting him!?

"Thank you, father." Draco responded with wide eyes.

His father nodded his head as he turned to leave and close the door behind him.

He was now alone.

'I mustn't panic,' he tried to tell himself calmly. It wasn't working.

What's going on? He really didn't know but apparently, he was back on the day before Hogwarts started. That meant he was 11 years old.

He didn't know how to answer the question of what he should do.

He was just frozen.

But he also wondered... could it be real? Could he really be in the past?

Well, he really didn't know what to do or what to think.

He was freaked out, that was for sure. Mostly, he didn't know how to feel or even what he was feeling. Shock, yes. Fear, yes. A lot of other feelings jumbled together? Definitely.

He decided to go back to sleep. He'll try to figure everything else out when he woke up once more.

And if it was real... he'll make some plans... and panic later.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thought in Draco's mind upon waking up was, '_It's real_.'

He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how it had happened. He might still be dreaming. This might still be a fantasy. It might still be all in his head... but... it _could_ also be a second chance. (Magic works in mysterious ways, that was a lesson he was taught long ago, that _anything _could be possible.)

He didn't know how or why he got a second chance. He certainly didn't believe he actually_ deserved_ a second chance, but he was going to embrace it with both hands_ firmly_.

He closed his eyes and thanked whoever was listening, if someone actually was, and he strongly felt the feelings of gratitude that he was feeling.

He didn't know how long he did that but he felt a lot better after opening his eyes once more.

'Now... what am I going to do? What _could_ I do?'

He could actually learn more about the family finances, how to properly behave and call in favours owed. He could learn about a lot of things.

_He could also kill Potter._

Should he?

Could he actually do it?

He wasn't sure. If... if he actually had Dumbledore at wand point, would he have been able to fulfill the Dark Lord's task and kill him? If he couldn't even imagine killing Dumbledore, would he be able to kill_ Potter_?

'Everything that went wrong with my life was because of Potter.' He blamed, viciously. Inwardly, he knew that wasn't completely true but he held onto that thought resolutely.

Should he kill Potter? Draco didn't think he'd be capable of killing someone, even if it was Potter. His face was turning pale just thinking of it. Well, that clears it then. He won't be killing Potter, unless there was no other option. He had to keep the door open even if it was one he didn't want to cross (didn't think he was_ able _to cross).

Perhaps, he could just avoid Potter. Or ask his parents to transfer him to a different magical school. But he actually loved Hogwarts! He could still remember his first day as a first year when he felt Hogwarts' magic. It was astounding. Powerfully brilliant. Its magic embraced him and made him feel safe. Alive. _Welcomed._

No. He definitely refused to give up Hogwarts.

There was something else he could do, he suddenly realized.

_The Dark Lord._

He could prevent his return!

If everything that went wrong with his life was because of Potter... everything that went wrong with _his world_ was because of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord affected more than just his life... he affected his father's life and most importantly, his mother's life as well. His family meant the world to him. They _are_ his world.

The problem is... he didn't have a clue how the Dark Lord returned. He could recall 4th year... that Dumbledore and Potter were both claiming that Voldemort returned. Could it have been then?!

He wasn't sure. He didn't have enough information. Perhaps, that's what he should do? Focus on gathering information and learning? He felt more calm now with an idea of at least something to do. Something is always better than nothing.

xxx

"I'll miss you, darling." His mother sniffed, softly.

"I'll miss you too, mother." He told her, his face flushed. His face turned even redder as he turned to his father, "I'll miss you as well, father."

His father looked surprised. What was even more surprising was how his father gathered him into a hug.

It felt nice though. He couldn't recall the last time his father hugged him.

His mother gave him a hug too. It felt warm.

He would make sure to ensure his family survived intact this time.

xxx

Could _he_ be the reason Potter didn't go to Slytherin last time? No. Certainly not. Surely, he didn't play a big part in Potter's life, much less _Potter's life decisions_. Perhaps... perhaps... he was in an alternate universe or a different timeline? He shrugged the thoughts off. Never mind. He needed to stop thinking of Potter.

xxx

"What do _you_ want!?" He was irritated. What could Potter possibly want from _him_? Draco had made it his personal goal to pretend Potter didn't exist, but unfortunately they were sharing a dorm. The dorms were in pairs. Somehow, while he wasn't paying attention to Snape's first year welcoming speech, he got paired up with Potter. Draco inwardly groaned. Last time, he was with Goyle. He wasn't sure _why_ he wasn't this time but he most certainly wasn't happy about it!

His ire seemed to astonish Potter because he gaped. Like a fish. Stupid fish. Stupid Potter.

Still, Draco couldn't believe this. Potter was wearing his heart on his sleeve! The other Slytherins were going to eat him alive.

'I shouldn't care about that,' he muttered to himself before saying aloud, "Well?"

Potter looked embarrassed. With a shy tone of voice, he murmured quietly, "I'm not sure how to get into the bathroom."

Draco felt like _the worst._

Potter was a kid, even if he did consider killing him, but still a kid. He was new to this school and most likely, didn't know how things worked._  
_

Didn't he hear someone gossiping before that Potter grew up with muggles? Draco shoved the thought away. As if something like _that_ could be true.

Unfortunately, he did recall Potter wearing the most atrocious clothing the first time he'd met him at the robes shop.

'_I'm going to regret this.'_ He thought to himself before continuing aloud, "Oh. Take out your wand and point it at the bathroom's doorknob. It will glow green if no one is inside and you will have to say 'open' in order to unlock it. If someone is inside, the doorknob will simply glow red and remain locked."

"Thanks," Potter said. He seemed genuinely grateful and he even shot Draco a smile. Draco stared at him. Potter was being _nice_ to him. He most certainly wasn't going to be nice back! He _also _definitely _wasn't_ going to apologize for how he behaved earlier. That was asking for too much.

The irritation of having to share a bathroom with Potter was easily dismissed, but he still felt a bit irked.

A different thought entered his mind.

_Was he going to have to explain how everything worked to Potter?_

Draco felt horrified. No. Of course he wouldn't have to! Draco attempted to reassure himself. Surely Potter knew how to do stuff. It was probably just the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter." Pansy growls while gathering her things. "Quit losing us house points!"

It was another regular day in potions class or to be exact, the aftermath of potions class. All the Gryffindor students and Professor Snape already left. Only some of the Slytherin students still remained.

"It's not his fault!" Tracy inserts. "Professor Snape seems to have it out for him. If you just weren't so _stupid—_

"How _dare_ you call me stupid!" Pansy snarls, attempting to stalk towards Tracy only to be held back by Daphne.

"How unladylike," Daphne sniffs at Pansy before letting her go.

Pansy glares at her but doesn't move.

Blaise rolls his eyes, "Stop it you guys."

Theodore nudges Draco. "Do something."

Draco stares while inwardly complaining, 'Why is it my responsibility!? That's right. It's _not_.' "Go away Theo," he says aloud. He quickly gathers his things and leaves the class.

"Wait!" It's Potter.

He walks faster.

"I said wait!" Potter repeats, chasing after him until they are walking next to each other.

"What is it?" Draco finally gives in while wishing Potter to go away already.

"You're the best in potions." Potter says.

"So?"

"Well... I think maybe Professor Snape will stop deducting so much points off me if I was better." Potter admits.

Draco emits a sigh. "It's not because of your potion techniques. Even if you did improve, he would _still_ be mean to you. I heard from my father that your dad and his friends used to bully him when they were in school together."

"What!?" Potter gasps before forcefully exclaiming. "You're lying!"

Draco rolls his eyes, "I don't care if you believe me but that's why he's mean to you. He's probably having some petty, childish revenge. Anyways, you can't please _everyone_ and it's stupid to try but if you wanna improve your potions skills so badly, why don't you go to the library or something? They have books." 'Because _I_ certainly don't want to help YOU,' Draco doesn't say. He just leaves Potter standing there. Stupid Potter.

xxx

Draco is bored of first year already. All the classes are so easy since he has already learned all of this once already. He tried researching about the strange light that brought him to the past but he came up with nothing. He even got a pass from Snape for the restriction's section and still nothing.

Currently, he is in his room rummaging through his trunk when the door opens.

"Guess what!" It's Potter. He walks into the room with a huge smile on his face. He is also holding a book titled "Potion Basics."

"What?" Draco pauses in what he was doing.

"I made a new friend!" Potter says, "Her name is Hermione!"

"Granger." Draco says, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "I thought you two were always friends."

"What!?" Potter exclaims with confusion before shrugging it off, "No! But we are now! I made a new friend!"

Draco doesn't say anything and goes back to what he was doing.

Potter seems to shuffle a bit, "Do you think the upper years are going to... mind that I'm friends with Hermione?"

Draco pauses again and glances at Potter with exasperation. "You can be friends with whoever you want. Caring about what other people think is a dreadful way to live. Stop caring. And go away. I'm looking for something."

Potter perks up, "Want me to help? What are you looking for?"

"My favourite quill. It's green. I usually use it to write to my parents."

Potter's face ashens. "Oh... uhm..."

"What is it?" Draco says, realizing he's not going to like what he hears. He braces himself.

"I took it." Potter admits.

Draco's eyes bulges. "You did what!? That's stealing! Give it back!"

Potter flushes. "I'm sorry. I was going to—I was hoping you wouldn't notice!"

"I need it back now." Draco says, trying to remain calm. 'Potter is just a kid. Remember that Potter is just a kid. Potter is just a kid—

Potter quickly digs through the shelf next to his bed. He pulls out the green quill and returns it to Draco. "I'm sorry," He apologizes.

Draco snatches it back. "_Why_ did you take my quill anyways!?"

Potter looks very embarrassed before admitting, "I only had one but I didn't really know how to use it—it broke. I'm used to using pens and pencils."

'Muggle stuff,' Draco realizes before another thought enters his head. He voices it aloud, "Why did you only have _one_ quill!?"

"Hagrid only bought me one."

"What!?" Draco exclaims.

Potter's face turns red. "He was the one who took me to buy school supplies. It's not his fault. It's _my_ fault for breaking the quill. He probably thought I wouldn't need more than one."

Draco sighs. 'This is stupid.' "Look. You _cannot_ take my green quill. And you cannot_ take_ my stuff without asking. You are supposed to ask to BORROW before taking anything." He pulls three extra quills from his trunk and throws them. They land on Potter's bed. "You can_ have_ those though. I don't need them or want them back. You should buy some more through owl order or the next time you go shopping though because _I_ won't be giving you more."

"T-thanks." Potter stammers, his eyes are glistening. Wait. Is he going to cry?!

"Hey Potter—don't cry." Draco cannot believe he is seeing this and saying this, "Look—I'm sorry I was _mean_ to you—

"It's not that!" Potter says quickly, "I just—I appreciate the quills. Thank you."

Draco doesn't know how to respond. He just grabs some parchment, his green quill and a bottle of ink before leaving. He figures that Potter probably wants some privacy if he really_ is_ going to cry. Draco prefers to write his letters in the owlery anyways.

xxx

I just wanted to say that I really appreciated the reviews! Especially the review from **kb. **You're an anonymous reviewer so I cannot PM a response, but I really appreciated reading what you had to say! It looked like it took effort because it was really long, but I really enjoyed reading it so thank you SO MUCH for sharing your thoughts with me. Thank you. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
